Broken bones, and Sparkly Skin
by omggirlnotgirlygirl
Summary: Set during Breaking Dawn. How will Edward and Bella deal with a baby? How will Jacob react? Will Bella survive? Read my Version! I love reviews. Will have spoilers for breaking Dawn DUH! Rated T mostly because I'm paranoid.
1. Disclaimer!

_**This is my one and only confession in this story that I do not own any of stephanie meyers characters *sighhh***_

This is a poem about twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_oh twilight how you make me scream, _

_like a fan girl going to extremes, _

_just to see a vampires face,_

_forgetting there own home base,_

_forget brushing hair,_

_just focus on edwards glare, _

_when emmet jokes bout eating his girl ,_

_even though she is as pale as a pearl,_

_Oh twilight, you make me forget to eat, _

_I find the irony and laugh and fall off my seat,_

_you make me not sleep staying up late to read you,_

_and twilight you make the book be stuck in my hand WITH glue,_

_you make me ignore homework, and sleep,_

_but omg twilight I would be a sad dying heap without you!!!!!_

o.k it's pretty crappy but bare with me , I am sleep deprived

**_ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SUCH AS BELLA EDWARD JASPER ALICE JACOB CARLISLE CHARLIE RENESMEE, ETC.... I DO HOWEVER HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE MY SCREAMING LITTLE FAN STORIES THAT EXPRESS HOW MUCH I ABSOLUTELY LOVE STEPHANIE MEYER'S PERFECT MASTERPIECE OF A STORY!!!_**


	2. Trees and Morphine

Pain stained her face, destroying the usual peace that was held in her eyes. She started convulsing in pain, falling toward a tree for support.

" Bella we need to get you to a hospital now" Jacob screamed.

She had completely fallen down now, clutching her stomach, Jacob heard a deafening crack, it bounced off the fog and reverberated in their ears. Bella moaned in pain, her face

flashing with vivid emotions of pain and panic.

" Bella can you get up?" Jacob said trying to stay calm.

" JUST STOP THE PAIN" Bella screamed at him.

He lifted her off the ground, looking in her eyes for reassurance, wincing every time she whimpered ,and draped her over his right shoulder.

"Don't worry, don't worry!!!!!" Jacob was saying mostly to himself breaking down and rushed through the woods.

His cell phone rang

"what the hell do you want you future seeing blood sucker" He yelled into the phone, nearly phasing with the anger shuddering through him.

"Get her to the hospital, we will be waiting, don't worry it will work out.... ok" she said worrying him with her pause.

He shut the phone and threw it on the ground not wanting to bother with putting it in his pocket. He began sprinting through the forest, with Bella's screams still lingering in the air.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bella's POV

I was sitting on an uncomfortable bed. I could hear a faint beeping and Edward arguing with someone. I moaned and thrashed around trying to find Edward's hand. He grabbed my hand

and muttered something I couldn't understand. The pain in my stomach came to my attention, It was like my stomach was ripped open, I shook with pain and screamed without

realizing it until the end. The beeping got faster.

"get her on a morphine drip 10mg STAT" His voice melted together.

Edward let go of my hand and I felt them sticking a needle in my arm, the blood smelled like iron, I felt like I was dying. Edward returned to my side kissing my hand. I fluttered

open my eyes, trying to see Edward's assuring eyes. My eyelids were heavy, drooping, only giving my a blurry picture of Edward's worried face.

" I love you, I'm not gonna leave you!!!! Your gonna be ok, we are going to get through this, count back from 10, oh I love you" He sped through the words, taking sharp intakes of

breath, I guessed he would be sobbing if he could.

I wanted to reassure him, to joke with him, and to be held in his arms. I concentrated on what he told me to do, trying to count was getting more difficult. The black started

seeping in my eyes. It wasn't like sleeping, there was no dreams, no thoughts , just black.

*****************************************************************************************************************

_**hey, sorry it's so confusing, It has ALOT of plot, just so you aren't too confused Bella is pregnant (really pregnant ), and the big crack was a rib breaking. I am going to try to put atleast 5-6 chapters up in the next 24 hours, sorry this chapter is short, but I got to say this is better then alot of crap I write, being sleep deprived must help my creativity. REVIEWS!!! I'm going to be evil and I won't put up any more chapters after this unless I get one review, which really isn't that much to ask so REVIEW!!! thank you sooo much xoxoxoxoxoxo i hope you like my story!!!**_


	3. get THAT out of there

_**Since you guys weren't giving any reviews I figured, some of you might not have even found this yet, and how the first chapter Isn't the much, plus I was impatient so enjoy this chapter, and the next one I will put up right after. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

Edward's POV

"Carlisle what's our status" I said as Bella's heart beat steadied.

" we are almost ready to put her in surgery" he started rustling around in the supplies stopping once and a while to check on me.

Her body was still shaking from the pain, but it was getting slower and slower, like she was moving through thick mud. I squeezed her hand and kissed her on her forehead, hoping she

could somehow feel it. Her heart beat did not speed up.

"how much morphine is she on?" I was flicking the IV bag.

"10mg" Carlisle muttered from under a pile of equipment.

I was about to speak when her heart beat started racing. The baby was kicking again, we heard a loud crack.

I turned toward Carlisle briefly yelling "Carlisle! we need to get that baby out now!"

I started rushing down the hallway, slowing down enough for the doctors and nurses crowding her.

Nurses ran beside the bed preparing her as much as they could. A nice nurse I had never seen put a cool wash cloth on Bella's head, I needed to remember to thank her. The baby's

feet were kicking again, leaving big bruises on her skin. The purple looked eerie next to her beautiful pale skin. Once we got her into a room a Doctor started painstakingly slowly

drawing on her stomach indicating where to cut. I grabbed the marker and finished the job perfectly.

"17 year old boy perfect at surgery prep?" Carlisle muttered un-approving, too low for the nurses and doctors.

"ok everyone out. I need space" Carlisle made sure everyone was out then he closed the shades of the few windows on one of the side walls.

"this baby is ripping her to shreds" my voice cracked in panic.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

We were almost done, I reached in and took out the monster, placing it on a bed. Disgusted that Bella and I made this THING that was hurting her. Ignoring her, I helped Carlisle stitch

up Bella.

" take her to a private room, while I examine the ... baby" he said shoving me out the door with the bed.

I wanted to hold her in my arms but people were around, and tubes were still sticking through Bella. I shoved her in the nearest private room and started taking out the tubes she no

longer needed. I held her in my arms humming her lullaby.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bella's POV

The blackness was finally mostly gone, I exuberantly tried to sit up but I realized that I was already sitting up. I tried opening my eyes, confused at where I was. My stomach no longer

hurt, I looked down at the front of my hospital gown. I screamed as I discovered that my stomach was flat, with big bruises all over, covered with stitches. My eyes shot open and I saw

Edward's panicked face.

"does it hurt, your OK, I love you!!!!!" he was talking hastily nearly crushing me in a hug before he remembered I needed to breath.

he crushed his cold lips against my forehead, realizing I was just confused.

" we had to take THAT out because It was breaking your ribs." he spat out THAT in a way I had never heard Edward talk.

My lips started curling downward and tears built in my eyes. He thought we had created a monster. I pressed my face against his shoulder. The tears started falling and he rubbed my

back as he continued talking

" The "baby" should be OK, Carlisle is examining it" he rubbed small circle on my back.

I tried to speak but it was like my mouth was glued shut,

I finally managed to whisper "girl or boy?" into his shoulder.

His mood brightened a bit and he looked me in the face.

"a beautiful girl just like her mom" he said.

He swooped down to give me a kiss, my heart monitor started speeding up, blushing I pulled back.

"you're embarrassed to be happy when your husband kisses you?" he laughed.

The word husband made my face light up. I wrapped my arms around Edward , comforted by the familiarity.

I started drifting off, I wondered how long I had been out cold. I held Edward's hand and I could feel him shift. He turned towards me.

"we are a family" he whispered in my ears.

I smiled and pushed myself closer to his body, like we fit as one, me curled in his lap. My eyes closed and sleep finally over came me.


	4. Nessie

Bella's POV

She was pale everywhere but her rosy cheeks, she looked like a small delicate porcelain doll. She looked more like a 2 or 1 year old then a newborn. Her smile was beautiful , a tooth

already half way grown in. She did not cry much but she did smile a lot. I gaped at her a while before Edward leaned in towards me

" love, a penny for your thoughts?" He played with my hair as we both watched her play.

"she's beautiful" a tear came to my face, I thought the pregnancy hormones were gone, or maybe this was all me.

I looked into Edwards eyes, for a second I thought he did read my mind because he kissed me on the forehead and said " Renesmee Cullen"

My eyes sparkled as he said her name. We and Alice had been looking in baby name books just last week, and it just popped into Edwards head.

We heard a knock on the door, it was so peaceful that I nearly jumped. Carlisle came in and muttered something to fast for me to hear. Edward nodded his head furiously.

"I'll be right back Bella Cullen " he said playing with the words and then followed Carlisle.

As soon as Edward was gone I shifted my attention to Renesmee again. The name was kind of long, she definitely needed a nickname. She smiled at me and crawled towards me. She

burbled some jumbled up words and I picked her up. A picture of a dark place shot in front of my eyes, and Carlisle's face shot up again, I suddenly felt sad and another picture came up

of Edward grimacing as he held Renesmee. I screamed, nearly dropping Renesmee. Alice rushed into the room first.

"I touched her and I started having a movie playing in my head" I yelped to Alice.

Her eyes grew wide and she went over to me. She carefully lay a hand on Renesmee's shoulder. She grimaced and pulled back her hand.

"well it's not the future" she mumbled to herself.

Alice lifted her head and said " Carlisle?"

He must have heard because both Edward and Carlisle rushed through the door.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

"She is half vampire half human" Carlisle said, as though we didn't know that.

"and what about the pictures and the growing" Edward said frustrated.

" Well my theory is that she connects her thoughts with your thoughts through touch, as for growing, I do not know why she is growing so fast" he looked disappointed for his lack of answers.

Then he looked up at us and his eyes twinkled.

"so what is my grand daughters name?" he asked as he rustled her hair.

" Renesmee" I said a smile creeping on my face.

" just call her Nessie , it's gonna happen eventually" Alice said smirking.

"there is one more problem" Everyone turned their heads toward Carlisle.

"What is it?" Alice and I both exclaimed.

Edward tightened his grip on my waist and grimaced.


End file.
